Pretty flowers
by Danielle Ugh
Summary: Twoshot, creo. De una de mis parejas favoritas, SakuHima Esperó que no decepcione tanto, entren y lean por favor.


Sus manos recorrieron con delicadeza cada centímetro de ese hermoso cabello. Trataba de tener cuidado, ciertamente, porque su compañera en cualquier momento se podía alterar si algo le incomodaba.

La verdad era que hacer un peinado lindo para Sakurako era todo un problema; apenas podía entender por qué había aceptado ayudarla… Ah, sí, porque la más baja se propuso formar un escándalo, asegurándole que si no hacía lo que pedía sus pechos sufrirían las consecuencias.

Pero sufrieran las consecuencias o no, no podía entender la verdadera razón del por qué tenía que ser ella, aunque igual, por algún motivo sentía cálido en su interior encontrarse en esa situación. Un rubor tenue se formo en sus mejillas, así que inmediatamente negó moviendo su cabeza, terminando de amarrar en una bella trenza María los cabellos claros.

" _Linda"_ —pensó, posando sus manos en cada hombro de su contraria, esbozando una suave sonrisa satisfecha—. Listo —pero al no escuchar nada más que silencio su sonrisa se borró para dar pasó a una cara de póker en el momento que se encogió de hombros, y ladeo su cabeza para admirar a una bella Sakurako durmiente—… Tenía que ser… Sakurako, Sakurako —agito con cuidado su cuerpo, aumentando de tanto en tanto el movimiento ejercido en sus hombros, puesto que ella no era capaz de despertar, sólo sonreía como tonta en medio de su siesta improvisada con parte de su cabeza en el escritorio. Himawari se dio por vencida, así que se sentó en una silla a su lado, observándola balbucear entre el sueño— Qué tanto balbuceas…

—Tú… —un susurró escapo de los labios de la castaña, alertándola mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesita de estudios, formando una 'v' con sus manos para reposar su barbilla.

— ¿Yo? —Inquirió curiosa, y prestando más atención por lo mismo.

—Tú… Pechos… —Un hilito de baba se derramó lentamente por la comisura de sus labios. Himawari enarco una ceja, tiritando la misma debido a la molestia que le producía el tan típico complejo que tenía su amiga contra su busto. Pero decidió omitirlo solamente porque Sakurako se veía feliz, extrañamente, porque solía tener un rostro molesto cuando se burlaba de sus pechos. Sonrió nuevamente, bajando su mirada al bolso que traía, para sacar de allí un pequeño broche con la forma de una flor de sakura. Con cuidado la dejo como adorno en el cabello castaño, formando una sonrisa de ojos ante la bella vista que le proporcionaba su compañera durmiente.

—Tenías que ser tan infantil, Sakurako —pico con su índice diestro la mejilla a la vista de la susodicha, disfrutando de la delicadeza que ésta poseía—, pero supongo que es parte de tu encanto… —Lentamente se levanto de la silla para irse de aquel lugar, después de todo, ya había terminado con su trabajo impuesto. Arregló su flequillo, luego su chaqueta, y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar sin notar que alguien más volvía al mundo de los despiertos.

—Hima… —Se irguió en su puesto sin levantarse, observándose con detención en el espejo frente a ella. Y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron, sus labios formaron un pequeño círculo de sorpresa; realmente, Himawari tenía habilidades, no se engañaba cuando pensaba que podía ser una buena esposa. Mordió levemente su labio inferior, y se levanto rápido, caminando hasta la más alta que se encontraba en medio de la habitación observándola.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Hice lo que me pediste, así que no puedes ir en contra de mis pechos —emitió cortante y sin despegar la vista de los orbes ajenos. Sakurako entrecerró sus ojos, no podía creer que su mala fama anticipara sus movimientos.

—No lo haré, idiota —Se encogió de hombros con un pequeño puchero y su ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso quería matar de la ternura a la más alta con tamaña expresión? Ésta la miro de reojo, tratando de evitar el rubor, pero Sakurako ni cuenta se dio, puesto que se acerco a su escritorio, sacando de un cajón una flor de girasol seca, en perfecto estado como para un recuerdo. La escondió tras su espalda con ambas manos unidas, y se acerco a ella, quedando la una de otra a cortos metros de distancia— T-ten… —Alzó su mano derecha con la flor, dejando a Himawari bastante confundida. Sus ojos fijos en lo que le ofrecían, se preguntaba si el mundo se había puesto de cabeza, Sakurako no solía tener demasiados detalles para con ella.

— ¿Perdón? —Se encogió de hombros, alzando tímidamente su mano para proceder a coger la flor.

—Que la tomes y ya —la estiro aun más, desviando de nueva cuenta su mirada con un suave rubor—. En agradecimiento… Creo que, has hecho un excelente trabajo —sin entregar la flor apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, formando una especie de brazos de jarra—, es más, creo que Sakurako-Sama jamás se había visto tan guapa como el día de hoy —sonrió amplio, dejando la flor en la mano levemente estirada de la peliazul, que permanecía incrédula como siempre ante la actitud de la chica.

—Bueno, es un lindo gesto, Sakurako… —Esbozo una sutil sonrisa, sintiéndose con la confianza para realizar su siguiente movimiento. Dio dos pasos adelante, viendo directo a los ojos de la castaña, quien inevitablemente se tenso debido a la cercanía.

— ¿Qué? —Frunció su entrecejo, retrocediendo un paso al notar que Himawari no planeaba detenerse. Ésta la detuvo tomando sus hombros, como antes, posando sus manos en ellos. _"¿Qué? ¿Qué? Monstruo pechugón, qué planeas"_ —Inquirió para si misma, alterándose aun más cuando ésta cerró sus ojos. Y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos no tardo en entregarle una respuesta.

—Sólo quiero… —Sus labios rozaron con delicadeza el pómulo ajeno, provocando en su contraria un malestar muy parecido a una corriente eléctrica, o escalofrió, lo cual erizo su piel, avergonzándola, invitándola también a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza cuando aquellos labios definitivamente besaron su mejilla— Agradecer por tan bonito gesto —murmuró cerca de su oído al separarse, completamente avergonzada cuando noto la locura que había cometido—. Oh… Perdón… —No supo más que decir cuando se alejó, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su compañera, la cual se altero de inmediato al escucharla, y comenzó a golpear la espalda de la peliazul cuando ésta se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta e irse a casa— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No sé que me paso… ¡Y deja de golpearme! —Una lagrimita amenazaba con escapar de su orbe derecho, mientras Sakurako se detenía para cruzarse de brazos— me iré ahora, y no te vuelvas loca, desarmaras tu peinado —comentó por último, abandonado la habitación, y dejando a una castaña completamente confundida.

—Agh… Que rara es —dijo todavía con sus brazos en esa posición, sin despegar la vista de la puerta, como si ella todavía se encontrara ahí. Bufó antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y sentarse en la silla, observando su imagen en el espejo; notando como un tono carmín teñía sus pómulos. Es qué no entendía, todo había pasado tan rápido, Himawari, el beso, ¿Por qué? Guió lentamente su mano derecha hasta su mejilla para acariciarla, dándose cuenta en el mismo momento de esa flor en su cabeza. _"Sakura"_ —emitió en su interior, bajando su mano para apoyar ambos brazos en el mueble, manteniendo en su expresión una mirada extrañada, con sus ojos bien abiertos. En aquel instante una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, ¿Acaso a ella le gust…? No era posible, no, ¿O si?—. Hima, idiota…


End file.
